CAMBIE POR TÍ
by Lilith la sayayin
Summary: UA. Es acerca de Vegeta que esta enamorado de su vecina Bulma pero por su orgullo no le habla, como hará para entablar conversación o dejara que su orgullo le gane.
1. Chapter 1

Espero que lo disfruten:

_"pensamientos en cursiva y en comillas"_

**CAMBIE POR TÍ**

**POV VEGETA:**

_"Desde tiempo que tu y yo somos vecinos, pero nunca hemos hablado. tu que tienes unos ojos de color azul como el cielo y el mar y tu cabello como me gustaría olerlo de seguro debe ser un aroma delicioso, he aprendido muchas cosas de ti solamente observándote como me gustaría tener la valentía de hablarte y así podría pasar algo entre nosotros pero mi maldito orgullo, es orgullo es mi perdición no me deja acercarme a ti." _pensé antes de que un par de idiotas se acercaron.

**Oye Vegeta deja de ver a Bulma así, eres muy notorio-** dijo el idiota de Raditz

**Cállate**** insecto, no la estoy viendo, seguro que es tu imaginación-** le respondí

**Hay vamos Vegeta somos tus amigos desde la infancia a nosotros no nos puedes engañar- **dijo el bastardo de Nappa

**Quieren morir no insectos, les vuelvo a repetir ella no me gusta, que se quede grabado en sus cabezotas-**dije ya molesto con este par

**Pues si no te gusta me dejaras intentar algo con ella-** dijo Raditz

**QUE! eres un idiota como vas a decir eso ella es..**- me quedé callado iba a decir que era mía pero era una gran mentira_ "ella nunca será mía, sino pienso algo para estar con ella" pensé en eso_

**Oye Vegeta no te pongas nervioso pero ahí viene tu prinsecita- **ese idiota de Raditz ella no es mi "prinsecita" pero tiene razón ahí viene.

La vi riéndose y charlando con sus amigos quienes también sé su nombre por observarla:

**-Kakaroto:** pero le dicen Goku el es el hermano menor del Baka de Raditz, los dos son unos idiotas pero Kakaroto le gana por mucho a Raditz, así también es un jugador de fútbol americano pero yo le gano. (en verdad están iguales)

** -Milk:** novia del idiota de Kakaroto una mujer muy grito-na parece que tuviera un megáfono en la garganta y es muy estricta no se como Kakaroto la puede aguantar por que yo ni le hablo y la quiero asesinar.

**-Krillin: **es un enano antes no tenía cabello pero se lo hizo crecer por una chica, si no me equivoco el estuvo enamorado de Bulma pero ella lo choteo.

**-Juu (#18): **una bonita mujer pero no tanto como Bulma, su carácter se parece al mío y es novia del chaparrito de Krillin todos se preguntan ¡qué le ha visto?

**y por ultimo por eso para mí el que no importa pero igual les diré quien es, Yamcha: **ex de BUlma que le habrá visto a ese perdedor y mujeriego es un idiota por dejar a Bulma por otras el sí es un idiota, baka, y él le gana a Kakaroto en estupidez.

**Vamos al cine**-dijo la arpía de Milk

Todos dijeron que sí, en eso ella voltea y se unen nuestras miradas por un tiempo y la veo sonrojarse y luego desapareció en una esquina.

**Oye Vegeta por que ya no "juegas"- **me dijo Raditz

**Verdad Vegeta hace dos años que no "juegas"- **apoyo el idiota de Napa

**Dejen de decir estupideces, yo a diferencia de ustedes madure- **les respondí

Que tonto fui hace dos años atrás les contaré por que:

_"Bulma siempre fue mi vecina pero se mudó por dos años cuando los dos teníamos 15 años, en esos dos años que ella no estuvo empecé a jugar con las mujeres no me importaba sus sentimientos, simplemente eran un juego para mí._

_Con Raditz y Napa apostábamos con cuantas mujeres podíamos acostarnos, yo siempre ganaba, primero las seducía diciéndoles que eran muy importante para mí y me tardaba una hora en seducirlas, luego nos íbamos a pasear y las llevaba a mi casa, y a mi cuarto donde ellas decían que no debían hacerlo pero yo las llegaba a convencer y lo hacíamos y después las botaba sin importarme sus sentimientos._

_Hasta que la volví a ver, sin que ella sepa me cambió deje de manipular a las mujeres para mis juegos sucios empecé a cambiar y mis compañero lo notaron."_

**Vegeta ti no te importa Bulma verdad - **dijo Raditz sentía que queria decir algo estupido

**No me importa, pero si vas a decir algo estupido que sabes que me va a ser enojar te irá muy mal como la otra vez**- le dije

**Haa mejor olvídalo- **dijo el idiota

Como olvidar ese día, ese día me di cuenta que ne gustaba Bulma

_**FLASH BACK**_

**_Fue dos mese despúes que empecé a cambiar, mis compañeros me decian para seguir jugando pero yo ya no lo hacia, hasta que un día pasó algo que me hizo enojar._**

**_Oye Vegeta hay que apostar quien de los tres la tiene a esa hermosura de cabello celeste en su cama primero- dijo Raditz_**

**_Eres un idiota a ella no la tocas- dije y lo empecé a golpear, Napa nos separó por que sino lo hubiera matado._**

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

**_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA UNIVERSIDAD_**

**Joven Vegeta está castigado, como se va a quedar dormido en mi clase- **dijo el profe

**Pues no me importa**- dije, siempre fui el chico rebelde de la clase, IGUAL ME IBA A CASTIGAR POR QUE NO HICE LA TAREA.

Mas tarde estaba yendo a la sala de castigo, estuve solo por uno 10 minutos hasta que la puerta se habrio y vi a alguien que creí que nunca estaría aquí.

Era Bulma, no podía creerlo estaba sorprendido pero no lo demostraba solamente la miraba con indiferencia.

**Hola soy Bulma, por que estas aquí- **me dijo, me sentía nervioso

**Eso no te incumbe, mujer- **dije como siempre mi orgullo habló

**Oye te dije como me llamo, pero seguro no entendistes mi nombre es BUL-MA** - DIJO

**Si lo escuché pero no es de mi importancia-** le dije

**Eres un idiota eso me pasa por tener una conversación**- dijo mientras se sentaba al fondo

Después de eso no hablamos hasta que se cumplió la hora de castigo.

Ella se fue por su lado y yo por el mío.

_**EN MI CASA**_

Mes sentía raro, tuve una conversación o algo así con Bulma, quería volverle hablar pero no sabía como.

Hice varias conversaciones como si ella estuviera frente mío, eran algo así:

**Mujer cual es tu película favorita-**eso podría ser, pero eso se pregunta cuando vas al cine ARGHH

**Mujer te gustan los conciertos-**si eso pero es como si le estuviera pidiendo una cita MALDICIÓN

Así seguí toda la tarde pero no llegaba nada para decirle. Como odio mi falta de conversación

_AL** DÍA SIGUIENTE DESPUÉS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD**_

**Vamos al cine**- dijo Napa

**No, hay que ir a una discoteca ahí vamos a encontrar chicas muy bonitas-** dijo Raditz

**Si vamos ahí, vas a ir Vegeta?-** dijo el idiota de Napa

**No voy a ir-**dijo estaba un poco cansado por que tuve entrenamiento

**Vamos Vegeta hace tiempo que no vamos a una discoteca-** dijo

**Ya vamos a ir pero no molesten-** dije harto

**Pues va monos-** dijo Napa

_**EN LA**** DISCOTECA**_

**Pues vamos a seleccionar a las chicas**- dijo Raditz

Ellos empezaron a buscar mujeres yo me quede en la barra, cuando vi que la gente y mis compañeros formaban un circulo como si estuvieran viendo algo, como quise inspeccionar fui y vi a BUlma bailando moviendo sus caderas se veía como una diosa, vi sus mejillas sonrojadas será por que tendrá calor me dije a mi mismo, termino de bailar y se fue a tomar con sus amigos ellos no tomaban alcohol ellos se cuidaban.

En la noche cuando me estaba acostando para dormir no deje de pensar en ella. Como me gustaría poder hablarle, sin decir algo que dañe mi orgullo.

_**MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA **_

**Maldita sea me quedé dormido-** me cambié, baje y desayune y fui hacia mi carro pero MALDICIÓN no arranca, este día no podía ser peor

**Hola Vegeta-** me equivoque

**Que quieren par de idiotas**- dije mientras me volteaba-

**Que malo eres, solo queríamos saludarte**- dijo Napa

**Cállense estoy molesto-** dije

**Napa cállate no ves que esta deprimido-** dijo Raditz

**Pero por que esta deprimido-** dijo Napa

**Es que Bulma no le da bola pues**- dijo

**HAA.. tienes razón-** dijo Napa

**CÁLLENSE PAR DE IDIOTAS NO ESTOY DEPRIMIDO POR ESO, SON UNOS ESTÚPIDOS-** dije mientras me volteaba por la esquina y me chocaba con alguien

**Maldita sea ten mas cuidado-** dije, en eso me di cuenta con quien choque..

**Ten cuidado tú que te pasa gritando y no ves por donde vas-** dijo mientras recogía sus cosas

**Cállate**** eres irritante-** dije mientras me agachaba y la ayudaba con sus cosas

EN eso nuestras manos se agarraron y los dos nos sonrojamos.

**Oye por que no comenzamos de nuevo**- dijo BUlma

**Me da igual-** dije

**Pues me llamo Bulma y tú?**- dijo ella

**Hump.. mi nombre es Vegeta**- dije

**Pues me gustaría empezar a conocerte, que tal si somos amigos-** dijo

**Ya -** le dije

**Quieres ir al cine solo tu y yo, para conocernos mejor-** ella dijo y la vi sonrojarse

**Ya pero yo elijo la película-** dije mientras me sonrojaba

**Pues ya hoy a las 5 de la tarde, después nos vemos** - dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, mientras yo la veía irse y me sonrojé.

¿FIN?

Quieren que termine ahí o lo sigo es su decisión.


	2. Chapter 2

"pensamientos_ en cursiva y en comillas"_

**CAMBIE POR TÍ**

**POV VEGETA:**

Después del beso que me dio en la mejilla. Me fui donde estaban ese par de inútiles en verdad no se por que fui, por que llegando con ellos me di cuenta que fue una mala idea.

**Oye Vegeta, te declaraste a tu prinsecita- **dijo el idiota de Raditz

**No lo creo tu sabes que Vegeta es muy orgulloso- **dijo Napa

**Cállense**** par de idiotas no me le declare por que dicen eso, esperen me estuvieron espiando- **dije enojado

**Como crees que te vamos a espiar Vegeta-** dijo Napa

**Solamente vimos como la lindura te daba un beso en la mejilla-** dijo Raditz

**Como le dijiste, no tienes autorización para decirle así-** dije enojado y aunque me cueste admitirlo un poco celoso

**Vegeta no te pongas celoso, que ella no es tu novia-** dijo Raditz, este si quería morir

**Cállate solo eres un estorbo**- dije mientras me iba

**Oye Vegeta donde vas**- dijo Napa

**Idiotas si no se acuerdan tenemos que ir a la universidad-** dije molesto por su estupidez

_"Como me conseguí a estos dos idiotas, que aunque me cueste admitirlo son como mis amigo"_, pensé mientras me iba y ese par caminaba una a cada lado mío.

**_EN LA UNIVERSIDAD_**

**Vegeta no puedo creer que te haiga pedido una cita la lin.. digo Bulma- **dijo por que le mande una mirada asesina

**Cállense****, no se por que se los dije- **me cuestioné

**Por que somos tus amigos, pero tu tuviste que pedirle para ir a salir- **dijo Napa

**Napa tiene razón Vegeta lo que tu hiciste fue de cobardes- **dijo el baka de Raditz

**Yo no soy cobarde, ella me dijo para salir y yo acepte, aún no se por que- **dije frío como si no supiera por que acepte

**Vamos Vegeta con nosotros no te hagas el idiota - **dijo Raditz

**QUE DIJISTE IMBÉCIL!- **le grité

**Ejem.. Napa como le vas a decir eso a Vegeta- **dijo Raditz

**Que yo no fui, pero tienes razón, por que nosotros sabemos que a tí- **dijo apuntándome**- te gusta Bulma**

**Mejor por que no lo gritas para que todos sepan- **dije sarcástico

**Pues si tu lo dices A VEGETA LE GUSTA...-** no terminó de hablar el idiota por que le tire un puñete

**Idiota fui sarcástico, si que eres un imbécil, por que tengo compañeros** **así**-dije lamentándome

**Joven Vegeta por que golpea a su compañero**- dijo el profesor

**Pues el comensó-** dije molesto

**Pues esta castigado** -dijo el profesor

**Pues no me importa-** dije y me senté

**Vegeta cuanto tiempo dura un castigo**- dijo Napa

**Por lo menos 2 horas-** dije sin entender su pregunta por que siempre me castigaban

**Humm.. pues calculemos hoy entrenas a las 2:00 y te tardas una hora y media-** dijo Raditz

**Después el castigo desde las 3:30 hasta las 5:30 y llegas tarde a tu cita**- dijo Napa

**Maldición, me olvide que hago- **dije todo triste y enojado por lo que me pasaba

**Pues dile al profe que lo sientes- **dijo el idiota de Napa

**QUE! YO SOY EL GRAN VEGETA Y NO PIDO DISCULPAS-** DIJE y todos voltearon a verme

**QUE VEN SABANDIJAS- **les grité a toda esa clase de atarantados

**Pues es la única forma-** dijo Raditz como lo odio es un maldito por tener la razón

**Ya lo haré**- dije enojado y avergonzado por la disculpa

**No te preocupes Vegeta no es tan feo decir disculpas- **dijo Napa

_"Solo a mí me podía pasar esto, maldición todo por ir a esa cita que me has hecho mujer_**" **pensé por lo que iba a a ser

Después de la maldita clase yo me quede con mis compañeros y las sabandijas empezaron a retirarse, cuando vi que no había nadie me dirigí con Napa y Raditz hacia el profe.

**Que quiere alumno Vegeta**- dijo el bastardo, que iba ser el primero quien iba decir eso

**Yo quiero decir.. que no quiero que me castigue**- dije autoritario y un poco amenazador

**Lo voy a castigar por que golperó a su amigo**- dijo

**Pues lo..si...en..to-** al fin lo dije me costo mucho y el profesor tenía esta cara O.O

**Pues a mi no tiene que pedir disculpa tiene que pedir disculpa al joven Napa**- dijo el mal nacido "QUE SOLO A MÍ ME PODÍA PASAR"

**Qué a mí?**?- dijo el idiota de Napa

**Si, joven Vegeta lo estoy esperando** - dijo el idiota del profe

**Napa yo lo,,sien,,to-** dije, maldición como puede decirlo dos veces

**Ya Vegeta**- dijo Napa

**Ya joven Vegeta, se libra del castigo retírense por favor**

Nos fuimos del salón

**Maldición Napa olvida eso, yo nunca te pedí eso entendiste**- dije

**Si Vegeta no te preocupes pero ve a entrenar que se te va hacer tarde**- dijo y me fui corriendo

Pero regresé por que me olvide mi mochila y en eso

**Raditz grabaste la disculpa**-dijo Napa

**Si nunca olvidaremos este día, Vegeta disculpándose**- dijo mientras que oia mi voz diciendo eso

**Malditos- d**ije mientras los empecé a golpear en eso agarré mi mochila y me fui después de esa gran palisa que les dí

Terminé mi entrenamiento me duche y fui a mi casa y luego me cambié y la esperé en eso tocaron el timbre y baje rápido por que no quería que mi madre habrá la puerta.

**Hola Vegeta-** dijo Bulma

**Hola mujer**- dije

**Mi nombre es BUlMA por que no entiendes-** dijo enojándose se veía hermosa

**Ya entendí pero eres mujer o no-** dije queriendo hacerla enojar

**Sí soy mujer no ves lo bella que soy-** dijo ,mientras señalaba sus atributos

**Ya ya va monos mejor-** dije mientras la jalaba y nos dirigimos al cine elegí una película de terror.

**Que tal la película-** le dije pues ella se aferraba a mí por que tenía mido

**Pues estuvo bien-** dijo mientras se separaba de mí

En eso ALGUIEN VINO CORRIENDO HACIA NOSOTROS Y sentí una cachetada

**Que mierda te pasa**- dije a la persona que me tiro la cahetada

Q**ue ya no me recuerdas solo fui un juego para tí-** dijo la mujer que se me hacia familiar

**No sé quien coño eres y de que hablas-** dije molesto

Y**o fui uno de tus juegos hace tres años me engañaste para luego tener sexo conmigo y después me votaste como un trapo sucio y tu linda alejate de este bastardo que te va usar-** dijo y empecé a recordar

**Vegeta tu juegas con las mujeres-** dijo Bulma con lagrimas en los ojos me sentía triste

**Bulma eso fuee.**. me cortó

**DIME TU JUEGAS CON LAS MUJERES**- DIJO

**Sí pero.**- y me volvió a cortar

**Aléjate de mí, no quiero saber nada de tí**- dijo y se fue corriendo

**Maldición eres una maldita-** dije a la mujer o mejor dicho la arpía frente mío

**Eso es lo mismo que yo pienso de ti**- y se fue y yo me fui corriendo por donde se fue Bulma

La alcance en un parque y la agarre del brazo y la voltee

**Suéltame Vegeta**- dijo la mujer me sentía muy mal

**Bulma escúchame, yo hace 2 años que no juego con las mujeres tu me cambiaste**- dije un poco avergonzado

**Pero como te voy a cambiar si ni te hablaba**-dijo

**Por que quería ser un mejor hombre para ti, tú me gustaste del momento en que te volví a ver**- dije sonrojado

**Tu también me gustaste Vegeta**- dijo roja como un tomate

**En serio cambie y todo gracias a ti mujer**- dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios

**Te amo Vegeta-** dijo, en eso la besé me sentía muy feliz

**Yo también te amo-** dije después del beso y nos quedamos abrazados en una de las bancas del parque

_"En este día valió la pena las 2 disculpas que di, la cachetada que me dieron, que casi se me rompe el corazón por ella. Si todo valió por que la tengo a ella para toda mi vida, no creí que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo pero estoy feliz y aliviado por que nadies me separa de mi mujer, ella cambió toda mi vida." _

**FIN**

**Gracia por sus comentarios a:**

**AYNAT-DREAM, Sakura N Negro Noche, Shadow245, anllyvero, CarlotaHdez**

**Espero que les agrade.**


End file.
